Susceptibilidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Lucy se estiró en la cama, sintiendo como la suave sabana acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Estiró su mano para acariciar el suave cabello rosa de la persona que dormía a su lado. Natsu soltó un ronroneo como de gatito, feliz por las caricias de la rubia, haciendo que ésta soltara una risita. Día dos: OS de tu pareja favorita.


_**Susceptibilidad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Discalimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su propiedad es del Troll Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día dos: One Shot de tu pareja favorita ¡De tantas que tengo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucy se estiró en la cama, sintiendo como la suave sabana acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Estiró su mano para acariciar el suave cabello rosa de la persona que dormía a su lado. Natsu soltó un ronroneo como de gatito, feliz por las caricias de la rubia, haciendo que ésta soltara una risita.

Lucy se levantó y se colocó sus bragas que encontró en el suelo, luego tomó una camisa de Natsu y se la colocó. Fue al baño y limpió sus dientes para después dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, si dejaba a Natsu hacerlo quemaría la casa.

―Buenos días ―Lucy se giró y le sonrió al minino azul que se restregaba los ojitos.

―Buenos días, Happy ―Happy se subió al mesón, tomó las verduras y comenzó a lavarlas. El gatito era más ayuda en la cocina que Natsu, eso hizo sonreír a Lucy.

Empezaron a cocinar hablando un poco, el cómo Happy tenía encuentros a escondidas con Charle, puesto que ellos permanecían escondidos de todo el mundo. El gato azul juraba que la gata jamás lo traicionaría.

―Charle me contó que aún nos buscan ―dijo Happy y Lucy miró hacia la habitación, la cual tenía la puerta abierta y todavía se veía a Natsu envuelto en sábanas.

―Ya todos saben que Natsu es END, tal vez el gremio no nos quiere hacer algo, pero las autoridades de Fiore sí. Natsu es un peligro y solo nosotros podemos mantenerlo calmo ―la rubia suspiró y volvió a mirar a la habitación―. Si volvemos a Fiore lo meterán en la cárcel, o aun laboratorio, como cual experimento. No puedo perderlo ―Happy asintió, entendiendo la situación.

No hace mucho había acabado la guerra contra Alvarez, en donde todos los 12 fueron derrotados obligando a su emperador a escapar y esconderse para reunir fuerzas. Natsu, o mejor dicho END, había despertado parcialmente y causado destrozos por todo Fiore, o lo que quedaba de ella. Muchos magos habían salido heridos por intentar detenerlo, entre ellos Erza, quien había tenido inutilizadas las manos por varias semanas (Charle le había contado a Happy). Fueron Lucy y Happy quienes lograron hacer que el Dragon Slayer volviera en sí. Y aprovechando los disturbios, escaparon. Se mudaron lejos de Fiore y escondieron bien su magia, con tal de no ser hallados.

Siguieron en silencio que fue interrumpido con un quejido de Lucy.

―¡AH! ―exclamó la maga celestial tras hacerse una cortada en el dedo. La sangre no tardó en empezar a brotar. Lucy ya se dirigía su dedo a la boca cuando una mano le aprisionó la muñeca. Natsu, que se había levantado de forma inmediata al sentir el olor de la sangre, inspeccionó el dedo de la rubia y luego, lo metió a su boca, absorbiendo él mismo la sangre― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa. Natsu dejó de chupar su dedo.

―Te escuché quejarte y luego olí la sangre ―Lucy se sonrojó un poco en cuanto el chico volvió a chuparle el dedo.

―Pero si me quejé bajito ―susurró la rubia, asustada que Natsu hubiese escuchado antes la conversación.

―Mi oído es muy agudo, Lucy. Estaba despierto desde hace rato ¡Pero la cama estaba muy cómoda! ―la rubia soltó una risita nerviosa. Volvió a los quehaceres de la cocina con Happy, mientras el pelirrosa los miraba cocinar―Deberían dejarme hacer el desayuno…

―¡NO! ―exclamaron Happy y Lucy.

―¿Olvidas como quemaste la casa en que vivíamos antes? ―le reprochó Happy. Natsu sonrió de forma inocente y se rascó la nuca.

―Entonces saldré a hacer las compras de la semana ―tanto el gatito como la rubia palidecieron, nadie debía reconocer a Natsu, y su cabello rosa era distintivo entre tantos. Ningún hombre tenía el cabello de ese color.

―No ―dijo Lucy―. Yo saldré más tarde ―Natsu suspiró y miró a otro lado metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la pantaloneta que se había puesto.

―Los escuché ―Lucy miró a su novio a los ojos, se le veía triste―. Yo jamás quise dañar a alguien ¡No saben la impotencia que tengo por no haber podido matar a Zeref antes!

―Pero tú hubieses muerto también ―le dijo Happy.

―Tal vez así les hubiese dejado mejor vida a ustedes ¡Mírense! Confinados y escondidos por mi culpa ¡Les hubiese hecho un favor si hubiese muerto! ―Lucy chasqueó los dientes y le dio una bofetada a Natsu.

―Eres un idiota ―le dijo con una mezcla entre ira y dulzura―. Muchos sufrirían por tu muerte ¿Crees que Happy, que tú lo criaste, se hubiese sentido bien al tú morir? ¿Crees que yo, que tú fuiste el que me introdujiste en Fairy Tail, hubiese sentido alivio al tú morir? ¿Crees que el gremio, nuestra familia, se hubiese sentido bien? ¡Nadie lo hubiese hecho! ¡Eres tan importante para muchas personas! ¿Qué no lo ves? ―Lucy se mordió el labio y se sostuvo del mesón mientras unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y resbalaban por sus mejillas― Perdí a mi madre, perdí a mi padre, perdimos al maestro… No sabría qué hacer si te perdía a ti también. Por eso estamos escondidos, temo que si volvemos a Fiore te hagan daño, te separen de nosotros ―Natsu abrazó a Lucy por la espalda y enterró su rostro en el hombro de ella, repartiéndole pequeños besitos.

―Perdón, no llores, Lucy. Por favor, no soporto verte hacerlo ―Lucy se calmó un poco―. Me quedaré aquí, Lucy. Pero por favor, no llores.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas y Natsu la soltó.

―Ustedes sigan el desayuno, yo… limpiaré la casa ―el Dragón Slayer se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres que había prometido hacer mientras la maga y el gato terminaban el desayuno.

.

Durante la tarde, Happy se ofreció a ir a hacer las compras y Lucy aceptó. Natsu estaba en el salón viendo la televisión y Lucy se dirigió ahí con un tazón de palomitas en sus manos. En el camino, se tropezó y se golpeó la rodilla con el sofá.

―¡AGH! ―exclamó lanzándose al sofá de inmediato y colocando las palomitas en la mesita. Se sobó el área herida.

―¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ―Natsu casi se le lanza encima con las preguntas, Lucy solo rio.

―Natsu, solo me golpeé, no soy una frágil mariposa ―Natsu apretó los labios y Lucy lo notó―. ¿Qué pasa? Ahora que lo pienso, has estado más protector conmigo ¿Por qué? ―Natsu lo calló― Natsu, respóndeme.

―¿Algunas vez te conté por qué END despertó? ―la rubia se negó― Me moví a través del tiempo de Dimaria. O sea, pude moverme y atacarla cuando tenía el tiempo detenido. Pero yo no lo sabía, y cuando te vi en el suelo, ensangrentada y te toqué y no tenías pulso ni respirabas, pensé que estabas muerta. Te vi morir una vez, Lucy ¿Recuerdas? La tú del futuro ―Lucy asintió― Tuve impotencia en ese momento, porque no pude hacer algo por ti. Eso también me pasó, me sentí estúpido e inútil por haberte dejado morir nuevamente.

―Pero Natsu, yo estoy aquí ¿Correcto? No morí ―ella le dirigió la mano a su pecho―. Mi corazón aun late.

―Lo sé ―dijo Natsu tomando a la rubia y abrazándola―. Y por eso te estoy protegiendo más, no estoy dispuesto a volver a perderte.

―Soy una gran y fuerte maga, Natsu. No necesito protección ―el pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

―Igual te protegeré…

Por siempre.

Con mi propia vida.

 _ **Nota: ¡NALU pa' la banda! Kdaskfhsdkjfkjs Definitivamente estoy adorando escribir de Fairy Tail… Algo me dice (Y espero que no) que pronto saldrá idea para long fic *cruza los dedos* ¡No, por favor! ¡Tengo mucho que actualizar!**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado, así como a mí me gustó!**_


End file.
